


Draven

by Almoriso



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoriso/pseuds/Almoriso
Summary: Histoire dans laquelle le petit Draven ne trouve plus son père et qu'un étranger se décide à l'aider.
Relationships: Chester Bennington & Mike Shinoda, Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 1





	Draven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838746) by [shinodasmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile). 



> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> J'ai remarqué que le fandom français de Linkin Park est inexistant donc j'ai décidé d'entreprendre la traduction de ce one shot que j'ai beaucoup aimé.  
> Je remercie shinodasmile qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son travail.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si jamais il y aurait quelques erreurs car je ne suis pas traductrice professionnelle.  
> J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il était là dans le parc, jouant avec l'herbe tout en attrapant des papillons tandis que le soleil brillait contre sa peau. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père enfin c'est ce que tout le monde s'efforçait à dire. « Tu as les yeux de ton père », « Tu as le visage de ton père » c'est ce que ces personnes disent mais le petit Draven ne comprend vraiment pas en quoi il a le nez de son père, son nez n'est-il pas le sien ? Il avait son propre nez, ces gens étaient fous.

Son père était vraiment très populaire auprès de la gente féminine depuis qu'il était célibataire. Les femmes pensaient qu'il était une sorte de super-héros. Il était en effet très attirant aussi.

Draven jouait sans se soucier du lendemain. Il gigotait, gloussait, roulait dans l'herbe fraîche et verte. Ses yeux brillaient de joie tandis que son père le regardait depuis un banc à quelques mètres de là, un sourire stupide sur ses lèvres.

Dix secondes, simplement dix secondes ont suffi pour qu'il perde son fils de vue. Une jeune femme s'était assise à côté de lui et commençait à le draguer. Il se tourna et la regarda, l'écoutant dire à quel point c'était surprenant qu'il soit un père célibataire. Il n'y prêta pas attention et quand il tourna la tête en arrière pour regarder son fils, celui-ci avait disparu.

« Draven ? » cria le père, se levant déjà du banc à peine le prénom de son fils prononcé, laissant la femme seule, une moue sur son visage. Il commença à marcher rapidement tout autour du parc, scrutant dans toutes les directions et dans les moindres recoins. Cependant il ne trouva rien. Le désespoir s'installa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commença à courir et à interroger des personnes pour savoir où se trouvait son petit garçon brun.

Pendant ce temps, Draven courait derrière un gros papillon bleu. Il essaya ardemment de l'attraper avec ses petites mains tandis que l'insecte s'envolait toujours plus loin tout en tournant et en dansant dans les airs. Ses cheveux très courts bougeaient au gré de la brise d'été.

Le papillon s'envola trop loin pour que le petit garçon puisse l'atteindre. Il s'assit déçu et agacé car il ne pouvait plus attraper l'animal volant. Il fit la moue et croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine. L'enfant regarda autour de lui et ne sut où il était. Son père était hors de sa portée. Il se leva confus et examina les environs en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Papa ? » demanda-t-il. Personne ne répondit. Il regardait encore autour de lui en marchant à petits pas d'un air prudent. Il était effrayé et n'osa pas faire de grands mouvements de peur de se blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avança petit à petit mais il ne trouva son père nulle part.

Le petit garçon avait peur et était entouré de personnes bien plus grandes que lui. Il se sentait si petit au milieu de ces géants et il avait besoin de retrouver son père rapidement mais comment ?

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui à la recherche de la silhouette élancée de son père, analysant chaque centimètre du parc avec ses petits yeux, mais il ne trouva rien.

Alors que la peur montait en lui, il commença à pleurer. Ses petites mains tentaient de chasser ses larmes mais dès qu'il arrivait à les chasser, de nouvelles apparaissaient. Il sanglota et observa les horizons, craignant que quelqu'un ne le kidnappe ou ne le maltraite parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il était faible face aux mauvaises personnes de la vraie vie car il n'est qu'un enfant, même s'il refusait d'admettre sa faiblesse.

Il décida de quitter l'herbe où il était assis pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Peut-être que s'il restait à cet endroit, son père le trouverait plus facilement. Il s'assit sur un banc vide à côté de l'endroit où il se situait avec une moue tout en essayant de ne plus pleurer.

Il laissa s'échapper un profond soupir après un moment à être assis tout seul. L'enfant cria presque quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était un homme grand, enfin, par rapport à sa petite taille. Il avait des cheveux noirs et portait un grand short vert foncé et un T-shirt noir basique, qui contrastait grandement avec la chemise bleu clair de Draven.

« Hey petit garçon, tu es perdu ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer le petit garçon. Draven regardait devant lui, n'osant pas regarder l'étranger.

« Mon papa m'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers. » dit l'enfant en roulant la langue, ne regardant toujours pas l'homme dans les yeux. Ses petits bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine même s'il était assis. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Cette position défensive avait pour but de tenter d'intimider l'étranger sans nom à côté de lui.

« Oui, c'est ce que les parents disent habituellement à leurs enfants. Je m'appelle Michael, mais tu peux m'appeler Mike. Quel est ton nom ? » se présenta l'homme tout en tendant la main vers l'enfant pour recevoir une poignée de main, mais Draven ne broncha pas.

« Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom. » répondit-il. Son père lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne doit jamais parler ou accepter quoi que ce soit de personnes étrangères. L'enfant ne voulait pas désobéir à son père.

« C'est d'accord, mais maintenant tu connais mon nom donc je ne suis plus un étranger. Cela signifie que tu peux me parler désormais. » dit l'homme se prénommant Mike en poussant l'épaule de Draven. Le petit garçon était maintenant confus car son père ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il ne devait pas parler à des étrangers. Mais, maintenant, cet homme n'était même plus un étranger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant.

« Je peux ? » s'assura l'enfant en regardant son nouvel "ami ", qui hocha la tête. « Je suis Dwaven. » dit-il fièrement.

« Draven ouais ? Alors, où est ta maman ? » demanda l'homme en utilisant la même voix douce qu'il avait auparavant.

« Je n'ai pas de maman. » répondit innocemment Draven. Il savait bien que sa maman n'aimait plus son père et qu'il vivait désormais avec lui. Il ne savait tout simplement pas qu'en réalité celle-ci le négligeait et que Chester, son père, n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire de si tôt.

« Oh ... » cela prit Mike au dépourvu et il perdit ses mots en continuant de questionner l'enfant : « Hm... et ton papa ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira tristement le petit garçon en baissant les yeux. Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, ses yeux le piquaient.

« Ça va aller. Je vais t'aider à le trouver, d'accord ? » dit rapidement Mike en remarquant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de l'enfant.

« Tu le ferras ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Mike. L'espoir remplissait désormais son cœur. Peut-être que cet homme n'était pas mauvais et qu'il l'aiderait. C'était sa seule chance. Mike hocha la tête en souriant doucement à l'enfant.

« À quoi ressemble ton père ? » demanda Mike, les sourcils levés. Draven porta son index à ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

« Mon papa a les cheveux blonds et il est mince. Il porte aussi des lunettes. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. » donna comme brève description le petit garçon, forçant toujours le son "ch", gagnant un sourire de l'homme plus âgé.

« D'accord alors lève-toi, gamin. Cherchons-le. » dit Mike en tendant sa main à l'enfant en face de lui, qui la tint prudemment en sautant du banc. « Veux-tu que je te porte ? » demanda innocemment Mike, essayant de gagner la confiance de l'enfant.

« Non ! Je suis un grand garçon ! » répondit-il en désapprouvant la question qu'il trouvait stupide ce qui fit rire Mike.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le parc, Mike essayant de repérer la silhouette décrite par l'enfant, Draven levait les yeux vers les personnes de grande taille qui passaient près de lui. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils ne trouvèrent personne correspondant à la description du père de l'enfant. Au grand désespoir de Mike, Draven commença à sangloter de plus en plus fort. L'adulte ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer le garçon. Cela pouvait lui porter préjudice : les gens pouvaient imaginer qu'il essayait de kidnapper l'enfant ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Chut, Draven, ça va aller, nous allons trouver ton papa d'accord ? » dit Mike d'une manière apaisante, caressant les cheveux de l'enfant en arrière pour essayer de le faire se sentir mieux. Draven hocha légèrement la tête, reniflant et frottant sa petite main contre son nez. « Mangeons de la glace, d'accord ? » proposa Mike envoyant passer un marchant ambulant vendant des glaces avec une charrette qui avait l'air plein remplie.

« Bonjour monsieur, je voudrais acheter deux glaces s'il vous plaît. Une à la fraise et une seconde à la myrtille. » dit Mike en souriant au vieil homme qui lui sourit en retour et qui lui donna les deux glaces. Mike paya et remercia le vendeur tout en s'éloignant.

« Quelle couleur préfères-tu ? Le rouge ou le bleu ? » demanda Mike en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. Draven réfléchit un instant, ses petits doigts tapotant son menton tandis que Mike lui sourit avec amusement.

« Bleu ! » dit le petit garçon en tendant les mains pour récupérer le pot avec la glace à la myrtille. Mike eut un petit rire avant de lui donner la glace quand qu'ils furent assis ensemble sur un banc.

Draven cria joyeusement quand Mike fit semblant d'être un avion en courant le garçon sur ses épaules juste après avoir fini leurs glaces. Mike décida qu'il valait mieux juste distraire le petit garçon avant d'aller voir la police. Et si les parents de l'enfant ne voulaient plus de lui ? Mike l'adopterait à coup sûr. Même si l'adulte était encore jeune et célibataire, il avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant et Draven était adorable.

Ils étaient désormais assis sur le même banc où ils se sont rencontrés et Draven était fatigué.

« Mon pote, pose ta tête ici. » chuchota Mike en tapotant sa cuisse pour que le petit garçon y repose sa tête. Draven fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, Mike caressait les cheveux soyeux de l'enfant, qui s'endormit lentement vers un sommeil paisible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il avait cherché partout et alors que le soleil disparaissait, Chester était désespéré. Et si quelqu'un lui avait volé son fils ? Ou l'avait kidnappé ? Ou lui avait fait du mal ? Il trembla à cette idée, son fils ne pouvait pas subir les mêmes atrocités que lui !

« Dieu... Où es-tu Draven ? » murmura-t-il. Il avait parcouru tout le parc de long en large, au moins cinq fois et rien, même pas une esquisse de son enfant. Il avait vu un marchand ambulant et il réfléchit à la façon dont Draven aimerait avoir une glace. Il avait vu d'autres enfants jouer, souhaitant que son fils soit parmi eux. Il lui avait même semblé voir un jeune homme courant avec son fils sur ses épaules. Il se sourit à lui-même en repensant à tous ses souvenirs liés à son fils. Son sourire fut suivi d'une unique larme s'échappant de son œil et qui glissa sur sa joue.

Le jeune père se traîna alors sur un banc alors que le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Il repéra le même homme qu'il avait vu avec le garçon sur ses épaules. Il sourit de nouveau en se dirigeant vers lui. Le blond s'assit près de lui, attirant l'attention du deuxième homme sur lui. Mike le fixa un moment alors que la lumière orange du soleil éclairait le visage de Chester. Son souffle se coupa soudainement, en reconnaissant exactement l'homme décrit par le petit garçon.

« Salut, quel est ton nom ? » demanda directement Mike, ne perdant pas plus de temps.

« Huh... Salut, je suis Chester, et toi ? » répondit Chester, surpris par la question soudaine de l'autre homme.

« Chester, as-tu perdu un enfant ? » questionna Mike en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

« Qu-quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? » dit Chester sur la défensive en se préparant à partir, mais l'homme lui prit la main.

« Regarde. » continua Mike en pointant ses genoux. Chester avait vu l'enfant mais il n'y avait pas fait du tout attention. C'était son garçon, son Draven. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche, retenant son souffle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux alors qu'il tombait au sol avec des épaules tremblantes. « Oh, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas me lever pour te réconforter. » chuchota Mike en essayant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme blond.

« Je... Oh mon dieu... j ... Merci beaucoup, merci tellement. Je pensais l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Je ne peux pas assez te remercier. » dit Chester en se levant et en allant étreindre Mike du mieux qu'il put en position assise, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son garçon.

« C'est bon, je devais juste l'aider. » sourit doucement Mike alors qu'ils rompaient l'étreinte.

« Dieu merci, tu l'as trouvé... S'il avait été trouvé par une autre personne... » frissonna le jeune père à cette pensée et Mike passa une main apaisante dans son dos.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Le soleil avait presque complètement disparu. Les lumières du parc étaient allumées, illuminant le visage de Chester. Mike l'observa et remarqua à quel point l'autre homme était beau. Ses grands yeux bruns, son nez pointu et ses lèvres fines, ses lunettes tordues, tout le rendait beau.

« Je sais comment tu peux me remercier. » dit Mike avec un sourire narquois, laissant Chester surpris car il n'avait pas pensé que l'autre homme demanderait un service.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il incertain en regardant Mike avec les sourcils froncés.

« Tu peux m'emmener dîner un jour. » dit-il en souriant timidement. Chester sourit aussi.

« Ce ne serait pas un problème. » Le blond sourit et plaça sa main sur celle de Mike. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et restèrent là, sentant la légère brise nocturne.


End file.
